


The Night Sky

by brynae



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brynae/pseuds/brynae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aureylian has a little something to show Vechs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Sky

The soft flutter of wings on his shoulder alerts him to the landing of Fwa’pa. Reaching around and grinning, Vechs gently strokes his lil friend’s soft head.   
  
“Hey lil guy, wanna go play hide and seek?”   
  
“Squeek!”   
  
“Oh yis, yis! Hide and squeek! Ghihihihi…”   
  
Giggling, Vechs runs down the corridor, Fwa’pa fluttering after his master.   
  
“Oh, hey Vechs!”   
  
Alarmed, Vechs looks up, catches his foot…  
  
“OOOF!”   
  
Aurey giggles and hugs Vechs tightly, letting him recover, before letting go.   
  
“H-hey, Aureylian, what brings you here?”   
  
“Oh, nothing really…”  
  
Aurey scuffs her foot along the ground, momentarily shy.   
  
“Aurey, what’s up?”   
  
“I built you something, and I’m finished, and I thought you might want to come look at it with me please?”   
  
Vechs blinks at the onslaught of words.   
  
“Course I want to look at it!”  
  
Aurey’s face lights up and she grabs Vechs’ hand, skipping down the hallway.   
  
“You’re gonna have to close your eyes, I want it to be a surprise, and I’m sure you’ll love it!”   
  
Vechs cautiously allows himself to be led, keeping his eyes closed. A few minutes of Aurey’s chatter and Vechs feels cool wind on his face. He cracks his eyes open a sliver. Quick as a flash he feels a soft hand over his eyes, preventing him from seeing anything.   
  
“Hey! Stop cheating, we’re not there quite yet!”   
  
Vechs sighs and grins, allowing Aurey to pull him a little further on. The texture of the ground beneath his feet changes to soft and springy, Aurey letting go of his hand.   
  
“Can I-”   
  
“Shhhh! Not quite yet.” Aurey whispers.   
  
Vechs hears her footsteps recede behind him and the click of a lever. A gentle hand intertwines in his.   
  
“Alright.”   
  
The area is dark. So very dark… Vechs looks around, the darkness pressing in on him. Aurey’s hand squeezes his, the warm comfort of the gesture lessening the slight claustrophobia. Dim light! And…   
  
“Oh…”   
  
Trees, a river, the moon, bright and full… and… stars… so many stars…   
  
“Aurey, this is…” Vechs whispers, awed.   
  
He feels an arm slip around his waist and Aurey’s warmth against his side.   
  
“Beautiful… thank you.”   
  
He looks down, the moon and stars reflected in the shimmering green of Aurey’s eyes.   
  
“I will treasure this…forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr then on Salad. As lurked by Vechs himself


End file.
